Baile de Máscaras
by Kure-chan
Summary: Então: quer dançar comigo? Convidou novamente, oferecendo sua mão, num gesto galanteador.  Claro. Sorriu, aceitando a mão estendida do homem a sua frente, sendo guiada até o centro da pista de dança. [ItaKure]
1. A Festa

Baile de Máscaras

**A Festa**

- Pronto. – Sussurrou Kurenai, terminando de fazer sua maquiagem, pois era a única coisa pendente para terminar de se arrumar.

"_Agora é só esperar o motorista chegar para me levar à festa._" Estava usando um vestido negro, um pouco acima dos joelhos, colocou um corpete de vinil negro também, uma sandália de salto médio e prendeu o cabelo num coque modesto, deixando alguns fios soltos. E por último, colocou sua máscara, essencial para a festa.

Foi o tempo certo até seu motorista chegar, estacionando na frente de sua casa.

- Senhorita! – Cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, senhor. – Respondeu a moça ao entrar no carro onde, em seguida, seguiu para o casarão onde seria realizada a tal festa.

Era um lugar imenso, muito bem iluminado e com uma construção toda no estilo rústico. Apesar de ser uma festa para um grupo seleto de pessoas, havia muito mais pessoas do que Kurenai imaginara.

Ao adentrar no casarão, a jovem moça sentiu alguns olhares masculinos se virarem para ela; às vezes não se sentia muito bem com toda essa atenção, mas já tinha se acostumado com isso. Dera graças a Deus pela festa ser de máscaras, pois sabia que seria bem pior caso não fosse. Cumprimentou todos os conhecidos da festa e depois foi aproveitar as músicas, dançando distraidamente, com uma taça de champagne na mão tomando cuidado para não se embebedar.

"_Bem que podia acontecer algo interessante nessa festa._" Pensou, entediada, enquanto dava um pequeno 360. Um erro, pois havia acabado de esbarrar em um homem alto e moreno que estava passando por ali no momento.

- Ah, desculpe-me! Não vi o senhor...

- Não se preocupe..

- Oh, veja, acabei derrubando um pouco de champagne no seu paletó! Sinto muito mesmo, senhor.

- Sério, está tudo... – Observou a mulher pegar um pano e tentar, em vão, secar o paletó –... bem. – E suspirou.

- Senhor, se quiser eu posso levar seu paletó para lavar..

- Não, tudo bem, eu mesmo faço isso..

- Mas.. – Ele não pode deixar de notar o olhar dela.

- Ah, ok, ok. – Falou, enquanto olhava em volta. – Gostaria de dançar?

- Dançar? – Perguntou a moça, sem entender.

- Sim. Não era isso que estava fazendo antes?

- Bem.. Era. – Respondeu, sem graça.

- Creio que... Dançar sozinha não é legal, certo?

- Certo.

- Então: quer dançar comigo? – Convidou novamente, oferecendo sua mão, num gesto galanteador.

- Claro. – Sorriu, aceitando a mão estendida do homem a sua frente, sendo guiada até o centro da pista de dança.

Poucas pessoas estavam na pista de dança, então apenas via-se os dois no centro dançando calmamente, seguindo o ritmo lento da música.

Ficaram ali, dançando, por mais ou menos uma meia hora, até se cansarem.

- Quer beber algo? – Perguntou o homem.

- Hm... Eu aceito beber um pouco.

- O que prefere? – Continuou, guiando-a para a mesa de bebidas. – Temos a opção de sake, vinho, champagne, vodka...

- Calma. É muita opção! – Exclamou, rindo. – Eu prefiro um pouco de vinho agora, se não se importa.

- Como desejar. – Mal falou e já serviu duas taças de vinho, entregando uma delas para a moça.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu. – Hm... Qual o seu nome, senhor?

- Itachi. E o seu?

- Pode me chamar de Kurenai, senhor.

- Não precisa me tratar com formalidade, Kurenai.

- Ah, sim... Desculpe Itachi... san. – Completou a frase, lançando um olhar de incerteza para ele, relaxando apenas quando ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso em troca.

- Bem... O que será que há por baixo desta máscara?

- Hm... O rosto de uma mulher? – Respondeu, falando como se fosse mais uma pergunta.

- Bela resposta. Será que posso conhecê-lo? – Rebateu, observando-a beber.

- Só se eu puder conhecer o seu.

- ... Feito.

Kurenai só conseguiu vê-lo retirando ambas as máscaras antes de envolvê-la num beijo. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo ao beijo, acariciando-o e sendo acariciada.

- Err... Itachi-san.. – Começou, tentando interromper o beijo.

- Hm...?

- Eu... Não acho isso certo. – Continuou, sentindo os beijos que ele distribuía em seu pescoço.

- Por que não..?

- Porque... Nós acabamos de nos conhecer... – Deu uma pausa, antes de continuar. – E também já está tarde.

Ouviu Itachi soltar um suspiro.

- Ok.

* * *

**Olá, minha primeira fanfic aqui oo/**

**Sobre o casal: os escolhi porque acho um casal muito..diferente. XD**

**Sei que é estranho imaginar os dois juntos e tal, mas mesmo assim, é bonito e eu gosto uu E fiquei muito triste ao ver que ninguém aqui tinha se interessado em escrever algo sobre os dois. o-o**

**Enfim, espero que gostem. :3**

**[ahn, eu sou novata por aqui, ok? então não estranhem qualquer burrada que eu fizer oov**


	2. Reencontro

Kurenai chegou em seu apartamento e a primeira coisa que fez foi cair em cima da primeira coisa macia e aconchegante, que era sua cama, lembrando de acordar apenas no dia seguinte. Por mais que soubesse que era sexta-feira e que tinha que ir pro trabalho (mesmo que fosse apenas para entregar alguns relatórios semanais sobre os processos efetuados na semana), mas estava sem disposição. Xingando-se mentalmente por ter bebido mais do que sua capacidade agüenta, esforçou-se para, pelo menos, lavar o rosto.

Viu um rápido flashback do que acontecera na noite anterior, não lembrava com detalhes o que exatamente tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza que havia trombado com um estranho e o tinha beijado.

"_Maldito álcool._" Resmungou, antes de molhar seu rosto novamente.

No fim, acabou por decidir que iria passar no escritório na parte da tarde (a essa altura, já tinha ligado para uma de suas colegas de trabalho e a avisado sobre o imprevisto) e aproveitou para descansar. Todo dia, era um estresse para ela: arquivar, reeditar e dar andamento em diversos arquivos e/ou processos, entre algumas outras coisas.

Antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, entrou debaixo do chuveiro, fechando os olhos e sentindo a água morna cair em seu corpo.

"_Preciso tomar mais cuidado antes de sair bebendo descontroladamente, se continuar assim vou acabar perdendo meu emprego..._" Passou a olhar fixamente o boxe, enquanto se lavava. "_E, mais precisamente, me segurar pra não sair beijando o primeiro que der em cima de mim! Deus me livre, eu nunca fui assim... Como pude deixar isso acontecer? O pior de tudo é que nem o conheço..._" Suspirou, sem se dar conta. "_Se bem que eu acho o nome dele estranhamente familiar..._".

Terminando de lavar o cabelo, Kurenai pegou a toalha e foi se secando antes de sair do boxe e ir se trocar. Sem muita paciência para ficar em casa, colocou uma roupa social para ir ao trabalho.

--

- Sem xingamentos, ok? – Começou, quando notou todas as cabecinhas do escritório se virarem na sua direção. – Tenho um bom motivo pra não ter vindo mais cedo.

- Ah é? E qual seria? – Perguntou uma mulher com cabelos negros azulados.

- Você soube da festa de ontem, não soube, Shizune-san? Pois bem, - continuou, ao vê-la acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, - Eu acabei bebendo mais do que devia e fiquei de ressaca hoje cedo...

- Kurenai-san! Achei que você tivesse controle sobre essas coisas!

- É, eu também achei... Mas foi inevitável, fazer o quê... – Suspirou, sentando em sua mesa. Assim que percebeu que todos haviam voltado a atenção às suas devidas tarefas, ela abaixou seu tom de voz e passou a conversar com uma jovem próxima. – Anko-san... Você conhece alguém pelo nome de "Itachi"?

- Itachi? Você quer dizer _Uchiha__Itachi_? Até parece que você não sabe que ele é o advogado mais gostoso que tem neste Fórum! – Notava-se um ar de irritação mesclado com fanatismo.

"_Droga! Como pude me esquecer disso?_" Sabia que Anko tinha uma adoração incomum por esse homem!

- Inclusive, ele está logo ali! – E apontou ligeira e animadamente para um homem de costas, logo atrás de Kurenai.

Ela sentiu seu rosto arder, mas foi virando o rosto lentamente para ver a figura que sua amiga lhe mostrara.

"_Não... Não pode ser! Mas... Esse cabelo... e essa silhueta!_"

Reparou que, aos poucos, ele virou-se, enquanto cumprimentava uns ou outros, até que pôde, com clareza, ver seu rosto. Agora, com certeza, ela sabia...

- Oooi!? Terra para Kurenai! O que houve com você?

- Quê? Ahn... Nada!

Anko lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Ok, ou você me conta o que ta acontecendo ou terá que me pagar uma semana de almoço! Com direito a dango!!

Kurenai olhou-a impacientemente e foi contando aos poucos os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- COMO ASSIM!?

- Abaixa o tom de voz, Anko-san!

- Ah, foi mal... Como assim, ele te agarrou e te beijou no meio de uma festa!?

- Sei lá, é o que eu queria descobrir.

Ouviram uma sineta tocar, e Kurenai sabia o que aquilo significava.

"_Ah, não..._"

- Kurenai-san! Vamos jantar naquele restaurante novo!?

- Podemos ir amanhã? Pretendo ficar aqui até mais tarde adiantando o trabalho.

- Ahn... Ok. Até amahã, então!

Ela ficou lá por horas e, ao que parecia, era a única no prédio. Até que ouviu um barulho.

"_... Droga. Eu nunca fico até tarde, quando fico, é invadido!_" Suspirou pesada e irritadamente. "_O que eu faço!? Ah, claro!_'" Já estava discando o número da polícia quando viu um homem adentrar no escritório.

- Você... – Começou ela, observando-o se aproximar. – Você!

- Sim, eu. Algum problema?

- Você é o homem da festa!

-... O que você quer?

- Ah, nada. – Retrucou, recompondo-se da surpresa enquanto olhava distraidamente para o relógio. "_Já são 22hrs..._" – O que faz aqui tão tarde, Itachi-san? – Perguntou, voltando-se para ele novamente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Trabalhando.

- Oh, que coincidência, eu também! – Exclamou, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- O que houve? Parece nervosa... – Disse, deixando um sorriso cínico aparecer em sua face.

- Estaria bem melhor se você parasse de se aproximar de mim!

- Tem medo? – Continuou sorrindo, encarando-a agora a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Eu não preciso ter medo. Até porque, eu não caio em golpes baixos!

- Que tipo de golpe baixo?

- O de me deixar bêbada, por exemplo!

-... Não tenho culpa se você não agüenta beber muito.

- Deveria se sentir culpado por assediar moças indefesas!

- Tá irritada só porque eu te beijei? Se for isso, fique tranqüila, eu não estava nas melhores disposições ontem. Mesmo porque você nem faz o meu tipo.

"_Filho da mãe! Vai ter troco, ah vai..._" Rogando milhares de maldições, esperou tempo suficiente para ir embora sem ter que encará-lo novamente.

* * *

**Oi, oi! Voltei XD**

**Estão gostando? o.o Eu to ficando preocupada, omg! A fic parece que tá tomando um rumo diferente do que eu esperava (se bem que eu sou de-lua, meu humor, assim como minhas idéias, mudam constantemente . ")**

**E** **demorei um pouco pra atualizar porque...eu não tenho nada pronto, sabe XD Então eu demoro um poouco pra escrever (sem contar a preguiça, eu sou preguiçooosa, sabe x.xv)**

**Hm... Eu acho que tinha mais alguma coisa pra falar... Bah, deixa pra lá. o.o**


	3. Azar, talvez?

– D-desculpe-me... O que o senhor acabou de dizer? – Questionou a morena, incrédula.

O homem deu um suspiro.

– Eu acabei de dizer que você foi "promovida". Deverá trabalhar como auxiliar na sala do juiz... Você está com algum problema?

– Aah... Não, não... – Repentinamente uma centelha de esperança cresceu dentro dela, - Eu serei auxiliar de qual juiz, especificamente?

Ele riu.

– Do Doutor Uchicha, claro. É o único sem auxiliar no momento. Pensei que soubesse, já que a anterior trabalhava na mesma vara com você. – Ela se sentiu inútil por não lembrar deste detalhe. Voltando a expressão num semblante sério, o senhor continuou. – è melhor arrumar logo suas coisas, hoje será um dia bem atarefado. E o Dtr. Não é o tipo de homem que gosta de ficar esperando...

– Ah, claro... Já estou indo.

Ela não estava em choque, porém seu subconsciente estava alarmado. Com certeza, pensava, aquilo era uma maldição dos deuses. Mas sabia que perder tempo com aquilo seria morte.

Seria sua primeira vez trabalhando como auxiliar de um juiz e não estava tão animada. Já ouvira falar que é um dos cargos mais cansativos dentro de um fórum, pelo menos para alguns. Rezava para que as coisas não piorassem, ainda mais em relação ao juiz...

– Ei, Kurenai!

– Ah, Anko... Olá.

– Credo, como você ta morta... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Hm... – A mulher ergueu a cabeça e encarou a amiga, cujo semblante era de preocupação, - Nós vamos nos separar por um tempinho.

– Heeh? Por quê!? – Kurenai suspirou.

– Eu vou ter que auxiliar o juiz por um tempo. – A mulher riu com a careta que sua companheira fez. – Sim, _aquele_ juiz.

– O QUÊ!?

– Olha o escândalo. – Sussurrou a morena calmamente, dando um beliscão na outra.

– você não tem noção da sorte que tem? Aquele cara é deeeus...

– Não, ele é o diabo em pessoa.

– Não exagera! Quer trocar de lugar comigo?

– Ah, se eu pudesse... – sussurrou, observando o brilho que surgiu nos olhos dela.

Ficaram quietas por alguns instantes. Anko observava Kurenai, pensativa. Quando ela fazia isso, só significava apenas uma coisa: ela **realmente** estava pensando.

– Brincadeiras à parte, isso é uma chance pra você.

– E por que seria uma chance trabalhar na mesma sala que aquele demônio? – Retrucou.

– Você poderia... Dar em cima dele!

– No way! Eu, perder tempo com um almofadinha daquele tipo? Eu me pergunto o que você tem na cabeça, Anko. – O silêncio que se seguiu foi inesperado. Sua amiga nada tinha dito, e sua atenção estava voltada para outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que Kurenai, à essa altura, já sabia quem era.

– E eu me pergunto o que _você_ tem na cabeça. – Itachi não demonstrava estar bravo, mas seu tom de voz calmo inquietou a mulher. "_Que tipo de homem é esse?_".

– Bem, eu...

– Acho melhor você parar de gastar seu tempo à-toa e ir trabalhar. Caso não saiba, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – Elas trocaram olhares tensos, enquanto a morena seguia seu superior, sentindo-se terminantemente condenada.

Ele a guiou até sua sala, porém não entrou, apenas disse-lhe para preparar-se para a audiência que ocorreria dentro de 15 minutos e saiu.

Cinco minutos mais tarde ele voltou, com uma xícara de café na mão. Encarou-a por alguns instantes e falou.

– Teve sorte de não ter atrasado a audiência, Sra. ...?

– **Srta**., Doutor, Srta. Yuuhi. – Retrucou.

– Controle seu tom de voz, **Srta**. Yuuhi. Pois bem, é a sua primeira vez trabalhando nesta área, não?

– Sim.

–Bem, faça o favor de sintetizar e digitar TUDO o que o réu disser. É um documento importante, portanto espero que não haja erros. Isso será ruim para a minha reputação... – Kurenai fez uma careta, "_Porco convencido_" –... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada, Doutor.

– Tome seu lugar e faça o que tem de fazer.

Após indicar a ela sua posição, eles se prepararam para uma longa audiência, para só ficarem livres mais ou menos três horas depois (aproximadamente às 13h20min). Uma tortura para ela, porém não tanto quanto a tortura psicológica de seu superior, e ainda teria que agüentá-lo por muito tempo.

Eles deram uma pequena e rápida pausa para o almoço. Como aquela era a única audiência marcada para aquele dia, eles tiveram o resto da tarde "livre".

Itachi observava cada movimento e Kurenai. Ao que parecia, conseguia esconder bem o seu interesse naquela mulher, tão bem que muitas vezes se perguntava se estaria mesmo interessado nela.

– Você foi muito bem para sua primeira vez. Tem certeza de que não trabalhou com isso antes?

– Absoluta. – Foi a resposta fria dela.

A uma certa distância, o juiz mantinha sua face impassível, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o corpo da mulher à sua frente com uma certa necessidade...

– Algum problema, Doutor? – Ela o desafiou, parecendo ter percebido que era o foco da atenção dele.

– Nada estava apenas pensando. Volte para a sala, não quero que fique perambulando pelos corredores durante seu horário de trabalho.

–... Certo. – "_E você está fazendo o quê?_".

O resto da tarde foi tranqüilo, talvez. Ao menos, ela não teve que se preocupar com serviços desconhecidos. Aos poucos, foi descobrindo como agir sendo uma auxiliar e, quando não se ocupava com o que o cargo realmente exigia, ela usava seu tempo para lidar com o seu merecido trabalho de escrivã.

Como numa rotina, ela contava as horas para o expediente acabar. Sua relação com ele não havia melhorado, ainda mais porque evitava ao máximo ter um contato com ele, sendo que só fazia isso quando havia realmente uma necessidade.

Em pouco tempo, o mês de julho se aproximou, vindo junto seu tão esperado período de férias. Festas, descanso, praia... Era tudo o que ocupava a mente dela. "_E ver-me livre desse inferno!_".

"_18:54... Faltam seis minutos! Parece que o tempo morreu..._", era a última sexta-feira antes do momento em que ela se veria livre de tudo aquilo, e a contagem regressiva era inevitável.

– Pronta para as férias, Yuuhi? – Ele brincava distraidamente com uma caneta banhada a ouro, que pulava de um dedo para outro.

– Esperando ansiosamente. – Suspirou, notando que seu comentário o fizera rir.

– Parece que já tem planos para este mês...

– Sim, tenho. – "_... 18:56..._".

– Desta vez eu pretendo viajar...

– É mesmo...? – "_Quem diabos perguntou isso pra você?_", ela olhava entediada para o relógio, arrumando distraidamente sua escrivaninha. "_18:58..._". – Será que já pode me liberar? Estamos aqui sem fazer nada, dois minutos não farão diferença...

– E, como sempre, tomando a liberdade de falar sem ser convidada. Pode sair, sinta-se "_livre_" para tal. – Dando um fim à tortura, ela saiu do escritório e, com um enorme alívio, foi para casa.

No dia seguinte, ela estaria viajando livremente para Okinawa, a tão amada e querida praia de lá, perfeita para relaxar e que vinha sonhando há meses... Seriam duas semanas longe de estresse, demônios, trabalhos, audiências...

* * *

De malas prontas, seguiu para o aeroporto, quase saltitando de tanta felicidade. Ia conhecer Okinawa e a tão famosa praia que havia lá.

O vôo demoraria algumas horas, ela sabia, mas qualquer coisa compensaria. "_Ao chegar lá, acho que vou me divertir na piscina do hotel... Creio que serão as melhores férias da minha vida!_". Com 10 minutos de viagem, ela já estava totalmente apagada, só recobrou a consciência depois que o avião já havia pousado.

Seu humor aumentava a cada instante. Em meia hora já estava na recepção do hotel, confirmando seus dados para pegar as chaves do quarto que tinha reservado. Enquanto aguardava, ela admirava-se com o vislumbre daquele hotel. Mal podia dizer o quanto estava feliz de estar longe de sua cidade e de seus pesadelos...

Porém, sua felicidade durou pouco; ao olhar para trás, na entrada, vinha ninguém mais do que Uchiha Itachi.

De ótimas férias, para ela, decaíram para péssimas férias.

* * *

**Olá! Depois de ERAS sem atualizar essa fic, eu FINALMENTE postei! -vivas, urras e gritos de felicidade-**

**Espero que gostem desse nooovo capítulo, que eu fiz com tanto amor e carinho! XD**

**Aliás, espero que ainda tenha gente interessada nela. O.o Ela me dá tanto trabalho pra escrever, vocês não fazem idéia! x.x É uma das que consegue me deixar com um bloqueio mental cruel.**

**Mas enfim, até o próximo cap. :3**


	4. Beijo ao Luar

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Exclamou a morena, incrédula. Sem mostrar surpresa, ele respondeu.

– Provavelmente o mesmo que você. – E virou-se para a atendente que estava no balcão. – Uchiha Itachi, fiz reserva para o quarto nº 85, vista para a praia.

Disfarçadamente, Kurenai examinou a chave do quarto que tinha reservado, e o que leu lá a chocou ainda mais; seu quarto era o de número 84. Sem olhar para trás (a verdade era chocante demais naquele momento), ela chamou um guia e pediu para que a conduzisse até o quarto. Sua mente estava em branco. "Como isso pôde acontecer!?" pensava. Se não tivesse deixado a viagem em sigilo, diria que ele andou a espionando.

O guia a deixou em frente ao quarto e foi cuidar de outros negócios. Ela nada fez, ficando lá, parada, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

O som de passos que ouvira segundos atrás cessou, e o Uchiha agora a encarava. Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente, sua boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes, sem emitir som algum. Por fim, balançou a cabeça e entrou no quarto.

Apesar da temperatura cair à partir das 16hrs, a mulher resolveu descer para visitar a piscina. Tinha que ocupar a mente com alguma coisa, distraí-la. O sossego do lugar era notável, já que pouca gente estava por lá, o que foi bom, já que ela pretendia apenas relaxar.

O lugar tranqüilo estava perfeito, a água da piscina aquecida e o ar gelado do fim da tarde lhe dava uma sensação gostosa, enquanto ela ficava lá, parada, pensando...

Questionava-se sobre muitas coisas, mas o que mais a intrigava naquele momento era _ele_. Ficava inconformada com a forma com que ele a tratava, mas tinha algo em seu comportamento que a incomodava. _Por que_ ele agia daquela forma?

À essa altura, o céu já escurecera com o passar das horas e era possível ver as estrelas, apesar de não ter mais ninguém por perto...

– Uh, parece que nos encontramos de novo. – Não até aquele momento.

– Itachi-san..

– Não esperava lhe ver aqui, até porque já está tarde e não é comum pessoas na piscina à essa hora...

– Se minha presença o incomoda é só falar, eu não fico sentida. – Ela levantou-se quase que automaticamente, pronta para sair. Sua pele nua, coberta apenas pelo biquíni, e a água que caía pelo seu corpo em contato com a luz do luar chamava muita atenção. Era quase impossível para o homem não reparar em suas curvas.

– Se você quiser interpretar assim... – Respondeu ele, um pouco sem jeito pela reação dela. – Mas talvez seja até bom... ter alguém pra conversar.. – A mulher o olhou, de relance, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não sei o que te faz querer isso, mas chantagens assim não me convencem fácil.

– Falando assim, parece que sou odiado. – Ela o olhou, calada, não esperava ouvir aquilo. Porém, ele riu da situação. – Oh, veja, quem cala, consente.

– O que você pretende?

– Nada, apenas conversar. – Kurenai ficava cada vez mais confusa, e ele ajudava muito bem nisso. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Me dê um bom motivo para aceitar. – Ele parecia esperar por essa resposta. Fingiu um olhar meio descontraído, meio desinteressado, depois voltou seus negros e penetrantes olhos para a face dela.

– Talvez... Eu precise de outro método de persuasão. – A mulher começou a ficar nervosa. Ouvir algo daquele gênero da boca dele não era lá algo muito bom.

– Você deveria aprender a usar qualquer outro método além da persuasão. Talvez seja por isso que você esteja sempre sozinho.

– Não. Você não entende nada.

Ela o olhou, perdendo-se no raciocínio.

– O que eu não entendo?

– O motivo pelo qual eu estou sozinho pode ser outro...

– Como assim, 'outro'?

– Outro no sentido de "eu não quero ficar com ninguém além de uma". – Seu semblante era visivelmente sério ao dizer isso, não havia sinal nenhum de brincadeira nem nada do tipo, mas ela não queria arriscar.

– Então vá atrás dela, quem sabe ela não goste de você? – Kurenai virou-se mais uma vez para deixar o local, fazendo-se ouvir o que seriam suas últimas palavras, porém sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e puxado, logo em seguida pôde sentir o braço molhado e quente do Uchiha a envolvendo pela sua cintura enquanto sua mão livre apenas segurava suavemente o rosto da mulher. Em segundos, ela pôde ouvir um sussurro muito baixo, mas foi baixo o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir.

– O que você fará se ela for você?

A última coisa que viu foram os olhos brilhantes dele, e ela pôde sentir seus lábios selarem-se num beijo.

* * *

**E aí, pessoal, alguém ainda acompanha essa fic? IUASHDIOAS 8D"**

**Meu Deus, desculpa mesmo, eu fiquei um tempão sem postar... Uma mistura de bloqueio mental com uma [semi] falsa preocupação com a escola, enfim.**

**Mas eu continuo postando a fic, viu? Não desanimem, ou o que eu farei sem leitores? ;-;"**


End file.
